


Lyrics

by terminallyCapricious (murderousCohort)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Friendship, Swearing, haha - Freeform, just read it, this happens to me all the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCohort/pseuds/terminallyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee is a music lover<br/>Karkat is a jerk<br/>also I used lyrics<br/>humanstuck au</p><p>this:"you know you’re singing to your headphones out loud, right" au<br/>from   http://aerynlallaboso.tumblr.com/post/91249250556/reached-for-the-last-snack-item-at-the-same-time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for quality.... read.

\-->Be Karkat. 

You are Karkat Vantas, and you are in a bad mood (as usual). 

It's pouring outside, that cold rain that sneaks down the back of your black secondhand Hoodie (a hand me down from Kankri) and you're soaked, dripping on the beige plastic seats that define a subway.

It's peaceful, for a little while, and then... some asshole starts singing. It's not the song that bothers you, it's the singer-a lanky guy in a purple hoodie. He's loud and obnoxious and is wearing-of all the annoyances, headphones. Headphones! Mumbling the words to RIP Everyone under his breath. 

Unsurprisingly, you know this song (being friends with Dave, who listens to it strictly for ironic purposes). And this jerk is butchering it. And giving you a fucking headache. 

\-->Karkat: Strife

You stand up and walk over to the guy. Whack him on the shoulder a few times. He glances up. 

He's wearing the aforementioned purple Hoodie, jeans blah blah blah. He's got dark hair, all scraggly and looking like it hasn't seen a brush in months, (so, a hobo, your brain reasons). 

"Can I up an' help you?" He asks, giving you a gentle grin. 

You roll your eyes. (A stoner, you should have known.) "Look," you say irritatedly (is that a word? You have no idea). "Can you quiet down? Because-" 

"No problem," He tells you calmly. "Sorry, brother." 

"I have never seen you before in my fucking life, and I am 100 percent sure that you are not related to me in any way, shape or form. I-"

"Uh, he, calls, um, everyone that," someone says (a short kid in the seat next to druggie). 

"Don't give a fuuuuck," you sing. "Oh, look, it's my stop. Not really nice talking to you, blah, blah, bye." 

It isn't actually your stop, but close enough. If it gets you away from them... 

You drift off the train with the next wave of people. Good riddance.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I've never been on a subway before, so I hope this works.  
> ☺


End file.
